Panels of various shapes and sizes have been known and used for many years to protect various surfaces, and for a variety of reasons.
Magnets and magnetic material have been used in many applications, and for a variety of purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,428 (Yasuzo Murata, et al.), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a magnetic display panel having a transparent or translucent front substrate and a rear substrate bonded thereto by an adhesive with a dispersing liquid confining space formed between the substrates, preferably in the form of multiple cells. The dispersing liquid, composed of a fine particulate thickener, fine magnetic particles, a colorant and a dispersing medium, has a yield value of at least 5 dyne/cm2. A clear, long-lasting image is recordable by tracing a permanent magnet upon the face of the first substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,459 (Yoshimoto Odagawa, et al.), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a magnetic tile sensor that has a permanent magnet having a surface coated with a magnetic fluid and housed in a hollow portion of a nonmagnetic case, and a magnetic sensing element arranged outside the bottom portion of the case. When the case is tilted or is abruptly moved, the permanent magnet in the case is relatively displaced. The magnetic sensing element detects this displacement. Since the nonmagnetic case is sealed by a cold welding method, workability and reliability can be increased. In addition, a cap having a predetermined weight covers the permanent magnet so that a response characteristic is improved.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,395 (Antonio Pan, et al.), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a process for the manufacture of magnetic field generators including the steps of marking at least one tile made of conventional material with an identification code; cutting each marked tile into n strips having two dimensions and A-A axis orientation same as the initial tile; rotating the strips 90 degree to obtain rotated strips having a second A-A axis orientation; selecting and rearranging the rotated strips to obtain the desired characteristics of symmetry and compensation of the magnetic characteristic variations of the input tiles; assembling the rotated strips to form a new tile with different A-A axis orientation; cutting the assembled tiles into portions or sections of predetermined geometric shape; magnetizing the sections; assembling a set of these sections into magnet forming elements; tuning the magnet forming elements; assembling the elements to obtain finished magnets; and tuning the finished magnets.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,733 (Richard W. Whittington), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a magnetic name tag that has a pole piece panel elongated in one direction and with opposite end portions. One or more magnets assembled with the pole piece panel establish respective separate, complete magnetic flux paths at each of the end portions. A magnetically attractive keep plate elongated in generally complementary relation to the pole piece panel carries indicia thereon. The keep plate is attracted towards the magnet by the magnetic flux paths which effect a stabilized magnetic holding attraction for the keep plate in any assembled orientation of the pole piece and magnet assembly relative to the keep plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,587,022 (Rita M. Devine), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a foldable, portable, magnetic tool mat. The tool mat includes generally rectangular obverse and reverse panels each formed of flexible material and connected together along substantially common side and end margins and along evenly spaced apart seam lines extending between said side margins defining elongated magnet bar holding portions. An elongated permanent magnet bar is held within each holding portion each without substantially inhibiting selective tool mat folding for fit and storage. The reverse panel is substantially thicker than the obverse panel for better wear characteristics and maximal magnetic attractive forces for tool and hardware retention. An attaching strap holds the tool mat.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,896,309 (Nicholas DiGiammo), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses an alignment tool which includes a cylindrical coil extending outward from one side of a steel base plate. The opposite side of the base plate includes a raised center lip portion for alignment and placement of a magnet thereon. The magnet includes a partially magnetic steel form attachment surface. The alignment tool cylindrical coil is screwed into a foam panel leaving the partially magnetic side exposed and substantially flush with a foam panel side. One or more alignment tools may be secured to a foam panel depending on the dimensions of the panel. The foam panels are then placed in a concrete form with the alignment tool partially magnetic side attaching to a concrete form steel member. The alignment tool keeps the foam panel secured and stable within the form while the form is being filled with concrete.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0005613 (Mack Daniel Gleekel, et al.), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a magnetic-backed plaque having a clock on its front side which is used as an award plaque or promotional plaque. A back side of the magnetic-backed plaque includes recessed areas for retaining a battery and for accommodating a nail or a hook for attaching the plaque to a non-magnet attracting surface. The plaque also includes a magnetic sheet attached to the back side of the panel member so that the magnetic sheet covers at least half of the back side of the panel member.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0237138 (Andreas Reymann), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses an anchoring magnet for anchoring onto a magnetic or magnetizable substrate that has a plurality of panel-shaped magnet elements extending in parallel fashion and panel-shaped pole elements extending parallel thereto. The magnet and pole elements are clamped alternatingly into an assemblage. The magnet elements have nonmagnetic protective layers. The protective layers are joined exclusively to the magnet elements.
This invention improves on the deficiencies of the prior art and provides an inventive panel or tile.